Silencer
by cherubchan
Summary: SS: Sakura has had enough! She is forced into an engagement with the president's son, Naruto, whom her best friend Hinata is in love with. In a crimeriden city, will meeting an amnesic guy make things worse for her? DISCONTINUED
1. A catastrophic arrangement

A/N

Finally, managed to post it.. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I am so eager to write this one! Happy New Year to everyone!

Special Thanks to Ah Sim, Scarletfirez, Safaia-chan and Kimiko for reviewing my past fanfic!

In conjunction with the new year, I have posted two fanfics: **Silencer** and **Beast Within**. Check out the other one too! Hope you all will enjoy this fanfic! Please R&R, OK? Without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

**Silencer**

**Chapter One:**

**A catastrophic arrangement**

All marriages are supposed to be the happiest moment in one's life.

"I have good news for you, Sakura!"

When one is engaged to their one, true love, everything in the world will fall into place. During the marriage, the bell rings and the music play beautifully. The sky is blue and the couple is excited about the days ahead.

A start of a new chapter in both of their lives. And they will go though it together.

"You are officially engaged to Uzumaki Naruto."

But what if one is not engaged to someone they truly love?

-------------------------

"WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK I WANTED ANOTHER GUY WHEN MY FIANCÉ DITCHED ME AT THE VERY LAST MINUTE?!?!?!?!" Sakura voice exploded across the room, her green eyes blazed with burning anger. Anger toward her aunt.

_Okay, that didn't go as plan._

"Technically, it should be 'ex- fiancé'." Tsunade corrected.

Exasperation was clearly drawn on Sakura face. "I don't care about that! I am so NOT marrying Naruto!!!"

"How could you simply set me up with some random guy?" she bellowed, her voice strained as she tried to conceal the anathema that composed her voice.

_"Sakura is engaged to Naruto?" Hinata thought._

Hinata just sat there in silence; her mind had flutter to some unknown place. Her brain was still recovering from digesting that huge chunk of information. It probably killed maybe a hundred of her brain cells. Or more.

In the background, she could hear the disastrous feud between the niece and the aunt. She slowly began to drift into her own world.

She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists tightly against her lap. She was just dumbfounded as the sentence, _You are officially engaged to Uzumaki Naruto, _keep replaying itself in her mental attic. The pain was just unbearable.

"Since you are clearly not fit to take care of your own well being, I must step in! You will be wed next month!"

"No way! You have NO such right to waltz into my private life or to decide who I'll wed!!"

"Oh yes, I do young lady! You have absolutely no idea how much right I have!"

"I don't give a shit about this asinine plan of yours but I'm not, and I really mean NOT marrying Naruto!"

The last two words emphasized itself in Hinata's brain. Then reality struck her with the impact and terror of a bolt of lightning.

Her best friend is getting hitched with the one man that she loved with all her heart.

Hinata had always known he liked Sakura, it was obvious. But Sakura had always rejected him, knowing that Hinata liked him; even though Hinata's attraction towards Naruto had been stark oblivious to him.

She dropped her gaze to the floor once more, avoiding both the arguing ladies from seeing her face. She just felt like disappearing.

"Why not? You knew him since elementary school! And besides, he has fancied you for a long time now."

"But the reason is that I don't love him!" Sakura shot back, her face in animosity.

"And..." She whirled her head towards the gloomy girl sitting beside her.

Sakura knew that this sudden engagement agonized every bit of her. She knew it all too well.

Hinata loved Naruto more than anything and has even been known to follow Naruto around without him knowing, her love reaching stalker's level.

She has indeed tried to confess her true feelings to him. But as all of us know, when Hinata is in a close proximity to the blonde, she'll either stutter too much when talking or flush too much. She is also well known for collapsing a couple of times before.

With Naruto's inability to notice the obvious combined with Hinata's extreme shyness complex, it's no wonder why both of them are not together yet.

She's way too shy. Too afraid that he will hurt her. She is already suffering.

_I won't let it hurt her! Not this time!_

"I REFUSE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU IN THE RIGHT MIND CAN MAKE ME!!!!" Sakura shouted with full force, standing up from her chair.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata murmured inaudibly as she looked up to the pink-haired girl.

She saw in her face, determination, so strong, she became encouraged a bit. Sakura has always inspired her.

She was strong to speak her mind, to fight for what she believes in and that she has always been there for Hinata. Always.

Sakura tried to stare down that deathly glare Tsunade cast.

Suddenly, Tsunade's chair fell back with a loud thud as it hit the floor. The sandy haired woman then stood up and slammed both her hands on the table, snapping Hinata out of her trance immediately.

"You will do as I say! Or else..."

"Or else, what?!" Sakura retorted angrily.

"Or else, I'll FIRE you!" Tsunade paused a moment, daring her to fight back.

Sakura just stared at her boss, swallowing the words she had on the tip of her tongue. Her mind wasn't competent enough to organize any coherent words after hearing that.

The words seemed to send a jolt though her. It struck her badly.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she heard it. _No! She can fire Sakura! She wouldn't... _

_Would she?_

Sakura stood there, her body erect and stiff. She balled her knuckles and clenched her teeth.

_Dammit! _

"S-Sakura-chan…" a small voice chimed in. Both the arguing ladies turned round.

"Congratulations for the en-engagement..." Hinata murmured nervously, beads of sweat popped out. _Hopefully it will relieve some of the tension._

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura said, her face soften in confusion. Her expression turned bitter.

"Don't let your job go. Just m-marry N-Naruto-kun... H-He's very nice... He'll take care of you."

Sakura stood there paralyzed by what Hinata said. She couldn't accept it! Hinata loves Naruto not her! They should be together!

_Why... Why Hinata-chan? Why must you be so fucking nice!?_

Sakura stared at Hinata but Hinata didn't return the gaze. Instead she turned around so that she doesn't see the face of her disappointed friend. Sakura felt betrayed.

Hinata just couldn't let Sakura lose her job just because of her. It wouldn't be right!

"See Sakura? Even Hinata knows Naruto is perfect for you! Now, do you agree???"

_Balderdash! It's all an act!_

Sakura took a sharp breath first. She lifted her head up so that her emerald green orbs will meet her brown ones. She shot a tacit glare to Tsunade.

_Dammit! _

_Why did you submit yourself, Hinata-chan? You're breaking your own heart... Why must you let it go through all the hardship again? _

She stared hard at Tsunade, her body was shaking as she tried to suppress the anger that started to boil over. She looked over to Hinata again and was greeted by amiable face. Her smile didn't look genuine but forced.

_Your face looks cheery but what do you actually feel on the inside?_

"Well?" Tsunade said in apoplectic.

Sakura knew what she had to do this time.

"No…" she answered briefly. _I won't let her get hurt even if she wants to!_

Hinata looked at Sakura with astonishment and bewilderment.

Tsunade wanted to kill her but held her tongue back.

"Ah! Quit being a pansy and just agree to this! I can't ask Jiraya to cancel it just because 'you don't want to'. What will people think?" Tsunade slammed her palms on the table once more; hoping to knock some sense into her stubborn head.

But Sakura didn't budge one bit. Her eyes still blazed with her iron will to succeed.

"I won't do it."

That got onto her nerves. It made Tsunade go ballistic.

"But I've already signed the agreement!" she whined, voice raised.

"Who asked you not to ask me in the first place." She retorted brusquely.

Tsunade felt like ripping Sakura up. She finally succumbed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll make you a deal then." Tsunade said reluctantly, a hand tipped her chin in a bored way.

Hinata looked at Tsunade; her mood slightly lifted.

"Go on, I'm listening." Sakura said quietly, feeling relieved.

"I can't annul the engagement without a valid reason but…"

"But???" she repeated curiously, one eyebrow quirked.

"I'm sure Naruto will understand if..." Tsunade paused in aposiopesis.

This has certainly done a bang up job in driving Sakura to the wall.

"Bah! God dammit, just get on with it already!" she said impatiently.

"If... You love another man."

Sakura hesitated, and then she looked at Tsunade and saw on her face a hint of a smirk. Tsunade's eyes glowed with triumph.

_She had already planned this!_

"I'll have you know, I'm over guys!"

"I don't give a fuck about that, understand? Oh and one more thing, that man must also gain my approval as well."

"What sick world do you live in? You know I've already had it with guys! How the hell do you expect me to fall in love with another?!"

"You'll live."

* * *

A/N 

Okay, that's a good start. So how was it? I feel Sakura doesn't have a choice does she? Oh, by the way, Sakura is Tsunade's niece in my fic. Sorry if its too short... Don't kill me, it's my first fic.

Stay tuned and thanks for the support! Happy New Year! -waves-


	2. When Death Comes

A/N

Special Thanks to Ah Sim, Scarletfirez, Safaia-chan and Kimiko for reviewing my past fanfic, Liar! Sorry if it had to be deleted..

A hundred thanks to ah sim and Safaia-chan for reviewing chapter 1 and also to emosakura and Safaia-chan for faving it!

Read and review as it inspires me to write more!

All in all, I love all your support! Enjoy chappie 2!

* * *

Previously on Silencer, 

_"I'll have you know, I'm over guys!"_

_"I don't give a fuck about that, understand? Oh and one more thing, that man must also gain my approval as well."_

_"What sick world do you live in? You know I've already had it with guys! How the hell do you expect me to fall in love with another?!"_

_"You'll live."

* * *

_

**Silencer**

**Chapter Two:**

**When Death Comes**

Stepping into a bar near the main office building, Sakura ordered Vodka from the bartender. It was already after work and she walked there.

She worked in the Princess Corporations that created the renowned Princess Skin Care products that many females used today.

She is the special assistant to the head honcho of the company, Tsunade along with Hyuuga Hinata, her colleague and best friend.

"Here's your Vodka, miss."

Sakura reached for the glass and drained it slowly, letting her tongue savor the little pleasure. She moved the glass, gazing into the swirls the liquid made.

Why did Tsunade do that? They didn't have to get into a dispute. But Tsunade kept forcing her. Pity Hinata…

_Hinata-chan, you have helped me so much in life. I can't repay you but marrying Naruto. It just wouldn't be right._

The voice of Rock Lee pulled Sakura from her thoughts. He is the newsreader for Japan's Evening's Bulletin.

He introduced the top story, a police report on a murder that has just happened yesterday.

It was the assassination of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"And here is the report." The picture switched to the entrance of the Hyuuga Enterprise building, then to the interior of Hiashi's office room.

Sakura stared at the small television screen at the corner of the bar.

There it was. The image that had haunted Sakura all night.

The picture showed the macabre scene just like how she remembered it.

It was grisly.

Hiashi's body was slumped on top of his mahogany desk, pooled with his vital fluids.

There was a gun shot wound in the middle of his forehead, blood flowing from it; soaking his face.

With mouth agape, his blank eyes stared into space of nothingness. An expression of shock and horror was clearly painted on his face.

"We managed to squeeze in a conversation with the inspector, Uchiha Itachi and his acquaintance, Hoshigaki Kisame. Both of the police officers are in charge of leading the investigation of this case while police chief, Hatake Kakashi is away solving a kidnap case." Lee continued.

"Here's what they got to say," The screen switched to the scene of the crime where the two were.

"Kisame and Itachi, both of them have been on the police force for years", Sakura remembered

The one called Kisame had blue skin, with what looked like gills under his tiny eyes and had serrate-shaped teeth. He also had a high cheek bone structure and had navy blue hair.

The latter was a head shorter than the former. He had dark raven bangs covering half of his face and had his long hair tied up in a low ponytail. He also had some distinctive wrinkles under his eyes. He had long eyelashes, making him more feminine.

'I surmise that the victim was died at approximately 3.04 a.m. today.' Itachi said in a collected tone without even paying attention to the camera.

His large-sized acquaintance was sniffing around and said loudly, 'Hey, Itachi-san! The victim has a blood group B!'

The inspector stared in exasperation at the shark-like man.

'I didn't ask you anything about blood group, Kisame...' He said coldly.

'Just thought you wanted to know...' the man called Kisame said in a disappointed tone, turning his back to Itachi.

'Is there anything else you would like to report?' a reported asked holding a microphone in Itachi's direction.

He took it and faced the camera properly this time.

'I only can make guesses at this point until a scrupulous investigation is rendered.' He said. 'But, I know one thing's for sure. The assassination was executed by a professional.' Itachi said firmly.

'Hey look! I'm on TV!' Kisame shouted in the background, waving.

Itachi rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

'The security here is top notched, not even the best could have entered the building unnoticed. In addition to that, the perpetrator did not leave any evident behind except some gun powder residue. So the only criminal capable of committing such a heist is-'

'Wait, inspector!' the reporter interrupted, his face painted with terror. 'What you're trying to say is that it was done by -'

'Correct!' Itachi said triumphly.

'It was done by none other than Silencer…' he hissed austerely, his eyes darkened significantly.

The story ended when the picture returned to the TV station with Lee.

"So it seems that Silencer has struck again. This was the 63rd victim he has murdered in Japan. Other suspected Silencer cases were: 3 in America, 4 in India, 1 in China, 28 in Europe and 2 in Malaysia." He announced clearly, concealing the melancholy in his tone.

"Will the police put an end to this madness? Let's just put our faith in them…"

"And now for the other news-"

Sakura stared intensely at the screen; she seemed lost in deep thought.

_Silencer killed Hinata's otousan?_

She gritted her teeth and balled her knuckles to suppress the fury that raged within her. She quivered heavily.

_No, not again..._

-------------------------

Sakura left for the park after drinking another glass of wine and a few shots of beer. She put on her black anorak to protect her body for the icy wind. It was nearing winter but it hasn't started snowing yet.

She needed to go somewhere to clear her mind and to placate herself.

The park was the most congenial surrounding for this.

She walked along the gravel path, stretching across the sylvan park. The park was surrounded by many lofty trees, blocking any rays of sunlight, making it impossible to tell the time. The clouds gathered in the sky, shielding out the sun as well.

She then found a simple wood bench under an old, oak tree. She felt rather dizzy and sat down.

She then had a bilious shade of green written all over her face before she finally puked on the floor, beside of the bench. Must be the alcohol.

This wasn't looking so well…

She knew when she started vomiting; she was soon to fall into unconsciousness. It meant she had a tad too much liquor.

She flashed a glance at her FA2093-50D Citizen watch on her left wrist.

7.14 p.m. It's already quiet late.

This didn't look so good, not good at all.

As she scanned her surroundings, it was getting dark and it made it very difficult to see. Fearing that she might pass out anytime soon, she reached out a hand and groped her Prada handbag for her cell phone.

A surge of panic ran through her veins as the said item couldn't be found.

_It was here a minute ago!_ Then, something caught her eye.

_Fuck! There's a hole in my bag! It must have fallen out through it._

Sakura looked at the hole in her bag in alarm. Why must it be now? The hole stared back, mockingly. Her vision began to blur slightly.

_Shit! This is bad… _

_I need to find it before I completely pass out._

She gingerly got up to her knees and began retracing back her footsteps. She swayed a bit as she walked and almost tumbled over from tripping on one of the uneven stones.

"Great!" She mused sarcastically. "What can be worse?"

Sakura felt a sudden, cold hand pressing itself against her shoulders. She jumped from the contact. She was sure that she felt her heart almost busted out of her chest. _Almost_.

As an expert martial artist, she had already been trained to deal with this kind of situations. Yes, she knew exactly how to deal with this…

Instinctively, she clasped the person's arm by the wrist and yanked it. With all the adrenaline her body supplied and by mustering all her remaining strength, she threw the guy over to the ground with full force, overcoming the effect of the alcohol.

The guy yelled from the sudden response but it did not bother her one bit.

_That idiot won't know what hit him!_

---------------------------------

Shizune, the head maid opened the door as her employer, Tsunade walked in.

She looked awfully exhausted. E_ven more exhausted than the time she went partying with Jiraya last Sunday._ Shizune shuddered.

Shizune had also noticed that her employer's niece did not come home with her today; which she normally does.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade turned to her, taking out her expensive Jimmy Choo high heels.

"Where's Sakura-sama?" Tsunade was surprised with her question.

"Isn't she supposed to be home already?"

* * *

A/N 

Sorry if this chapter is quiet short and a bit boring but this scene was kinda important.

So, what do you all think? The review for this fic is weak so I hope it will improve.

(I lyke reviews! Wee! )

I shall continue! Yosh!

Stay tuned!


	3. Livid Beauty

A/N

Thank you so much for all the reviews. It makes me so happy.

-Thank you to emosakura, silverymoon, Safaia-chan and Surfwizard for faving the story.

-Thanks to pink.sh0uj0-x and silverymoon for the alert.

-Thanks to Safaia-chan, Surfwizard, ah sim and pink.sh0uj0-x for reviewing!

Hope to see more! Thank you for all your supports! Love all of you!

To clear this up, I forgot to mention that it is December in the fic and its getting cold, nearing winter but have not snowed yet.

P.S. I do not know when it snows in Japan so let's just say it does in December. Bite me.

This chap might have slight Sasuke OOC. (He _talks_! –Gasp-)

A lot of conversation!

Enjoy! Chappie 3!

* * *

Previously on Silencer,

_Shizune, the head maid opened the door as her employer, Tsunade walked in. _

_She looked awfully exhausted. Even more exhausted than the time she went partying with Jiraya last Sunday. Shizune shuddered._

_Shizune had also noticed that her employer's niece did not come home with her today; which she normally does._

"_Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade turned to her, taking out her expensive Jimmy Choo high heels. _

"_Where's Sakura-sama?" Tsunade was surprised with her question._

"_Isn't she supposed to be home already?"

* * *

_

**Silencer**

**Chapter Three:**

**Livid Beauty**

He fell, head first onto the cold, bare ground; his backpack plopped beside his body.

Immediately Sakura jumped onto the fallen man, grabbing his hand and swung it behind his back.

He did not have anytime to react.

She pulled it harder, making him shout out in pain.

"Stop! Stop! Enough! I give up! Please!!!" he cried out. She did not comply with his pleads but held his wrist in an aikido lock, making him grimace at the pain that seared at his joint.

She bent down low and gave a vehement hiss in his ears. "What the hell do you want from me?" Her voice laced with sheer hatred.

She was definitely not in the mood for all this now.

Before he had a chance to answer, she pulled his hand higher behind his back. He yelped as his face was flat on the ground.

"I'm not getting any younger, you know. So be quick if you don't want a dislocated wrist."

"I found s-something on the ground… Ow… Thought it might be yours… Ah…" He blurted out; his tone was distorted as his face was still buried with dirt.

"What makes you think that?" she hissed back, not letting him go.

"N-not many people are in this park at this hour…" he tried to reason.

Sakura eyed the fallen man, he was squirming to get loose, to get free from the pain she placed on his arm.

She won't fall for these stupid tricks anymore.

A potential assaulter will try to gain a victim's trust before finally making their move. But Sakura had already anticipated this. She won't fall for it.

"Show me!" she said threateningly, obscuring the faint hints of fear that composed her voice.

He then gestured Sakura to search his bag pack. She scrutinized it intensely, wondering if it's a trap. Her eyes twitched in suspicion.

She did as she was told but did not lessen the pressure on his arm. She didn't want to take any chances.

Sakura fumbled around the inside of the bag pack, checking all the contents in each pocket. She then felt something rather familiar to her touch.

Pulling out a red item from the side pocket, she pressed a few buttons on the pad; her emerald eyes concentrated in their task.

She then let out a loud gasp.

"My cell phone!" she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Can you get off me now? You're heavy…" She had completely forgotten about her so-called 'hostage'. She let his arm loose and stood up.

"I'm so sorry about the whole misunderstanding! I thought you were going to attack me!"

"Gomen…" she said, bowing hear head low.

The man shakily got up and rubbed his wrist, sweeping off any dirt on his cloths.

"Oh… It's alright I guess…" he said, pivoted to face her; his hand pocketed.

Sakura's jaw almost fell out.

_Oh my God, he is drop-dead gorgeous_!

With raven bangs covering both sides of his face, his back hair was spiked up.

His perfectly toned physique was clad with a simple dark blue T-shirt and black baggy shorts.

His livid skin tone made his strikingly beautiful onyx orbs of his stand out. They were framed by long, thick eyelashes.

His jawbone was perfectly chiseled to suit his eerie aura, radiating from him.

He has silver earrings pierced on both his earlobes, two on the left and three on the right.

An epitome of livid beauty.

"Ow…" he said, rubbing his face with the back of his hand from the impact of the fall.

He continued, "My, you're really strong for a girl."

His voice snapped Sakura back to reality.

"Oh, that? I take karate and aikido…" she let out a nervous giggle, her hand scratching her nape.

"Hn…" So goes the ever so infamous reply.

"Hehe… Sorry for the hostile treatment, I'm Haruno Sakura." She chirped holding out a hand.

The pale man looked at her hand for a moment before taking it in his own, shaking it.

"You're forgiven. My name is Sasuke."

"Wait!" He looked at her, curiously.

"Hn?"

"I gave you my full name so you have to give me yours. It's only fair. It can't be just Sasuke…"

The brunet stood on his spot for a second, rummaging his brain for the proper sentence.

"I _forgot_ my full name…" he said simply.

_He can't remember his own name?_ Sakura narrowed her eyes on him.

"Are you playing with me?"

"No, no, no." He straightens out, shaking his head.

"I have amnesia."

"Make's sense." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey. You're being sarcastic." _Oh, the guy is alert! Shocking!_

Sasuke continued, "I really _do_ have amnesia! I've been wondering from city to city, trying to a clue to my lost identity."

Sakura stared at him. She felt like she could believe him.

"So any luck?" He shook his head.

"So where are you headed now?"

"Not sure… Guess I have to camp out here…"

She was surprised with his answer and asked, "You have nowhere to stay?"

"Hn. I've tried." He said laconically, bending down to take his bag pack.

"Why?"

Hearing this, Sasuke stood up again, irritated by this girl's constant questioning.

"Because no one in this city would simply invite a complete stranger to stay in their homes. I also have not much money left to afford a hotel or an inn room." He said huskily.

"If you would excuse me, I need to find a nice spot to set up my tent so that my butt won't freeze over for the winter since there has been reports of a oncoming blizzard tonight. And, I would appreciate it if you, Haruno Sakura, would keep your nose out of people's business." His said with a hint of venom in his voice. She stood there, flabbergasted.

"You're just annoying." He finally finished.

Sakura was just gobsmacked with his cold words. She was just asking. As if she wanted to pry into his stupid life.

Sheesh! She just wanted to repay his kindness for helping her out. Who does he think he is?

"Fine! I don't like your oh-so ungrateful self anyways!" she stride to another direction, the one Sasuke was not heading.

_Man and their egos! Hmph! _

"Oh and one more thing…" he voice suddenly rang.

"Now what?!" she said angrily, whirling around.

"Try not to _drool_ so much, its gross." He said with a devious smirk forming his lips.

_Drool? What drool?! _

She put her hand on her lips.

Oh sweet God! She _did_ drool! How long has she done this?! Haruno Sakura _never_ drools, especially for guys!

She looked at Sasuke only to see his smirking face.

_He's enjoying this! How long has he knew?_

Sakura just turned around and stomped away from the brunet, shouting incoherent word in the air.

He gazed at the staggering figure.

"Interesting girl…"

-------------------------

_Damn, I never want to see that no good, big ego bastard ever again!_

She glanced down to her watch again.

_Goodness! It's 7.56 p.m!_

_Tsunade must be very worried..._

She shivered from the biting cold wind as she started swaying to the left then right again when she walked.

_The alcohol must be really sinking in this time. Better call her to bring the car over._

She held onto her cell phone and started searching the phonebook for a specific number.

But, before she could press the dial button on her cell phone, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck.

Sakura felt fall on to the cold, bumpy graveled-ground, her cell phone fell too and was smashed into a few pieces.

_Oh God, a real attack this time?! _

_Was it that Sasuke guy?_

Startled, she managed to turn her frail body a bit to catch a glance of the assaulter.

Her eyes widened in fear as panic clasp her body.

_Holy shit!_

-------------------------

"Did you find her?" Tsunade asked hastily.

"No, Tsunade-sama" a girl with purple hair and brown eyes replied.

"Damn! Rika, keep searching! Tell the others to keep at it!"

"Um, Tsunade-sama, if I may?" Shizune interrupted.

"What the hell is it? Can't you see I'm on the verge of insanity here! If I can't... take care of Sakura..." Tsunade's voice cracked a bit, a lone tear escaped her eyes.

Shizune looked pitifully at her.

"I-I... I promised my sister that I'll look after her... To keep her from harm... From getting hurt…"

-------------------------

**Xx Flashback xX**

"_OKASAN!!!" A younger Sakura screamed out in her mother's office._

"_Please, don't leave me! Please..." the thirteen year old pleaded with tears in her eyes, hugging her dying mother._

"_O-Oneesan…" The older pink haired woman called softly, her voice muffled by the blood which spilt from her lips._

"_Don't… Please don't talk… Save your breath, I already called the ambulance so please…" Tsunade spoke, crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Please… -cough- Ta-Take good care of Sakura for me… In my place-" Tsunade nodded._

"_Why okasan?! You'll always be there for me, right? RIGHT?!" The young girl cried harder._

"_Sakura, shh… -cough- Listen to me…"_

_Sakura calmed down a bit but faintly sobbed. She looked at the woman, her mother, now drenched in blood, a gun shot wound to her chest and her stomach._

"_Sa-Sakura, I'm going… -hack- To the place w-where otousan is… So, I want y-you… -cough- To be s-strong for me, okay?"_

_The girl nodded a bit, tears still cascading down her face._

"_You too, o-oneesann…"_

_Tsunade just chewed on her bottom lip, stifled moan came out._

"_But, you said that you were going to come home, for Christmas! You can't go!" Sakura shouted._

_She glanced to the wall clock. 12.08 a.m._

"_It's Christmas, we were supposed to be singing now… You said you are always with me!"_

"_S-Saku… ra… -cough-"_

"_How can you be with me if you go now?!"_

_Using her last ounce of strength, the dying woman reached a hand to caress Sakura's soaked face. Sakura held the bloodied hand in her smaller ones._

"_I'll be with you. Always… -sputters and gasps-"_

_Then, her whole body went limp, her bloodied hand fell out off the girls grasp. Tsunade covered her mouth, her tears poured harder this time._

"_Okasan?! Okasan?!?! OKASAN?!?!?!"_

**Xx Flashback Ends xX**

-------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, let's get back home first… Hopefully she came back…" Shizune said.

"Okay, we'll all go home first…" Tsunade said, inwardly sighing, wiping the residues of her tears away.

_I won't let anything happen to her. I promised._

-------------------------

Her assaulter was a larged-sized man, buff equipped with muscles bulging out of his body. He was holding a knife in his hand. Blonde, green eyes.

_Takade Haseo_. (**A/N**: No offense if anyone to anyone named Takade Haseo. It was a random name I made.)

_The number one suspect in a few rape and murder cases involving women of any ages as well as young children._

_Sicko._

Sakura's vision started to blur again, her body falling weak.

_Fuck… I can't even move properly._

"Well, well, well." He began with a rough, strident voice. "Look what I hooked up from the sea. My, I got a beautiful one this time!"

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to level with him. Sakura grimaced in pain.

"Ahh… Get your filthy hands off me fucker!" she spat.

"Whoa! And a feisty one too. You'll be a lot more fun compared to my past victims."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura challenged. She started screaming, desperate for help.

But instead of being fearful, he gave a hearty, despicable chuckle.

"There's no use screaming, lass. There's no one here but you and me. So why don't we just give up and I won't do it to hard, okay?" he said, licking her ear.

Sakura gulped down all her fear and winced from his licking.

"You taste delicious! So what do you say, lass?"

She gave a death glare and muttered, "Fuck you!"

He smiled, an evil twisted one. "Au contraire, it will be me who will be doing all the fucking with yo-"

Sakura felt her whole body fall to the ground as the force pulling her hair up was gone. "What?"

Haseo slide to the opposite direction before crashing on to the bare ground. He wiped away the blood that was trickling down his large fish-lips.

A pair of legs stepped in front of Sakura. Like a bulwark.

She looked up to see none other than the 'no good, big ego bastard'.

"Sasuke?" she managed to gasp out, her eyes half opened.

"No one is going to be fucking anyone today. Not as long as I'm standing here."

* * *

A/N

This was supposed to be a lot longer but I cut this chapter into two. There will be some fighting scenes next so get ready to rumble!

So there goes my utterly pathetic attempt to create a cliffhanger. I suck at it…

So like always, thank you for taking time to read this fic and please review. Seriously, you'll make me a really, really, really happy girl. Really.

So thanks and stay tuned! -waves-


	4. A Bulwark

A/N

Yay for reviews! To make long story short, thank you to those who reviewed, who have favored the story and who have put the story on alert! XD

Hope to see more! Thank you for all your supports! Love all of you :D

And lots of thanks to mandahh for the winter information, glad it is all cleared up.

Most of these are fight scenes and this is my first time writing fight scenes… Constructive critiques are really welcomed. Please tell me what you think about the scene.

Is this story moving to slow or is it okay? Review and tell me!

Enjoy! Chappie 3!

P.S. This chapter may contain violence and profanities. Don't forget, it's rated T.

* * *

Previously on Silencer,

_He smiled an evil twisted one. "Au contraire, it will be me who will be doing all the fucking with yo-"_

_Sakura felt her whole body fall to the ground as the force pulling her hair up was gone. "What?"_

_Haseo slide to the opposite direction before crashing on to the bare ground. He wiped away the blood that was trickling down his large fish-lips._

_A pair of legs stepped in front of Sakura. Like a bulwark._

_She looked up to see none other than the 'no good, big ego bastard'._

"_Sasuke?" she managed to gasp out, her eyes half opened._

"_No one is going to be fucking anyone today. Not as long as I'm standing here."

* * *

_

**Silencer**

**Chapter Four:**

**A Bulwark**

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?! Get out of here!!!" Sakura yelled; her voice soft from being intoxicated.

"What the hell am _I_ doing here? I'm here to save your drunken-ass, that's what I'm doing!"

"You nitwit! That guy is strong! See that bode?"

"Ceh, I can take him on with my eyes closed." Sasuke told her over his shoulders.

"Stop acting heroic! How in the world are you supposed to take him down when you can't even handle _me_?"

Sasuke turned his head sharply to look down at the almost unconscious Sakura.

"T-that's… Because you caught me off guard, that's all!!!" He exclaimed.

"You'd better listen to her, boy…" A coarse voice interrupted.

Both of them turned to face the owner of the voice, who was getting back on his feet.

"You don't want to get scars on your pretty little face do you?" he said mockingly, groping for the knife that he had in his pockets.

"Sasuke, just get your jerk's butt outta here! He has a _knife_ for Pete's sake! He'll chop you into pieces and make sushi out of you…" Sakura said; her hands on the ground to support her body.

"You mean _this_?" Sasuke smirked, holding out Haseo's knife with his right hand.

"Oh my God…" Sakura began.

"You've got to be shitting me! How'd you get that?!" The ugly man shouted.

"You're just too brainless to notice, old man!" Sasuke tossed the weapon aside as he lunged himself at the man for the attack.

Haseo too spurted forward but when he was a meter away from the charging young man, he shifted his body to Sasuke's left and ran passed him.

Shocked by the man's actions, Sasuke halted and quickly whirled around to catch him. Sakura lay on the ground, shaking and helpless.

_Damn, I can't get up… I'm so useless!_

Then she realized something. _The knife_. "Sasuke! He's going for the knife!"

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. _I_ _knew I should have thrown it further_.

Haseo managed to grab hold of the weapon and turned around to attack the dark haired figure but Sasuke threw a gloved fist to his stomach first.

The beefy man stepped back a bit before launching a counter attack. He thrust the knife, aimed at Sasuke's chest but Sasuke rapidly shifted his body to the right; avoiding the fatal blow but the sharp article slashes his left shoulder.

Thank God he has excellent reflexes or he might have been pushing up the daisies by now.

Haseo then swung his hand that was holding the knife to Sasuke's direction but he flipped behind out of its orbit and threw a round-house kick to the man's head.

Foot met head and Haseo was sent flying.

Sasuke bent down a bit, holding his wounded shoulder; blood streamed down his arm.

_Damn, the cut looks deep…_

He eyed the sprawled man, with the knife in his hand, then to the girl with the pink mop of hair on the floor.

She was coughing out blood. He immediately got up and went beside her, helping her to stand again but she couldn't.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay?" He said in a worried tone, still trying to help her up.

Her eyes looked sleepy and she coughed out some more blood out. He froze a bit, startled from her actions. "Worry more about yourself! This man… No… He's a monster…"

"Shh, don't talk! You must have injured yourself…" he said, trying to convince her to stay quiet but she kept going, her vision blurring again.

"Takade Haseo, he rapes, tortures and kills his victims… after toying with them… Wanted in 4 states for various crimes… Most of his victims were female and young children… A monster…"

Sasuke just nodded before realizing a large shadow looming over both of them, the feel of the cold blade pressed against his neck.

"Aww, so sweet of you to help your girl friend…"

The brunet just stayed silent and did as he was told when Haseo instructed him to stand.

"Don't worry, I'll send her with you after I'm done having fun with her… But first, I will have to finish you off…" Haseo said, a sick smile forming his fat lips.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Her body trembled against the cold ground.

_There's only one thing that I can do now..._

"Please… Take me…" Sakura begged. Both Sasuke and Haseo looked at the girl, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please… Don't hurt him… You only want me right?"

"Sakura…" was the only word that escaped Sasuke's pale lips.

_I don't want another person to die in front of me… No… Not again…_

But this instead made Haseo's smile widened even more.

"Now it will be even more fun to kill this brat in front of you, lass…"

Sakura gaped at the huge man, her eyes begging him to free Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer.

He turned his head slightly to see the face of his captor in the corner of his eye.

A sinuous smile played across his thick lips as Sasuke saw a sadistic glee blazed in his tiny eyes. _Disgusting_…

"Any last words, runt?"

'_Run!_' Sakura thought. '_What are you doing? He'll kill you…_'

"Sasuke… Please go… I don't want you to die…" Sakura said in an inaudible tone but it was ignored.

Sasuke shot a death glare to the man.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

Upon hearing that, the huge man scoffed and started laughing maniacally; he even had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, that's rich! I'm so scared that a fucking pest like you could even lay a finger on me!"

"You should be, cause I already fucking did…" Sasuke retorted in a collected tone.

The man's facial expression dissolved into a scowl. Sasuke could feel the blade being pressed harder against his skin but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You better mind your tongue, lad. An empty-headed numskull like you couldn't stand up to men like me." He claimed proudly.

Sasuke turned his head more to eye the man, his onyx eyes darkened dangerously.

"Men like you don't deserve your fucking balls…"

Haseo's body stiffened and his grip on the knife tightened as fire could be seen in his eyes, oh how he wanted to rip this fucking son of a bitch to shreds.

He pulled back the knife to a certain distance.

Sakura let out a muffled scream as the knife was brought down on Sasuke's pallid neck with such celerity.

It was all over…

_No… _

The blade struck flesh and blood oozed out in big steams.

_No… Sasuke…_

Blood splattered the criminals face. He licked it...

_No… Please… Don't die…_

...And smiled hideously with sick delight.

-------------------------

"Where is that girl? She was supposed to be back by now…" Tsunade said though gritted teeth while flouncing around her living room, her brows puckered up to form a frown.

Shizune cocked her head to look at the clock solicitously, counting every second impatiently.

"That's it! I am not waiting any longer! We are going to look for her!" Shizune simply nodded and summoned the other maids and butlers.

They all followed her through the door, the cold winds slammed against their body.

_I promised her and I don't intend on breaking it. _

"Let's move out!"

-------------------------

Warm crimson liquid gushed out, soaking Sasuke's navy blue shirt. A few drops of blood dripped onto the gravel pathway where Sakura laid there, shaking uncontrollably.

She could not look up, her body was too weak. She could only see their feet and the red blood that dripped onto the floor, staining it.

The hot blood dripped onto her face, diluted by the tears that continue to cascade down her cheeks.

So warm, it contrasts the freezing cold air.

_Another death… And I couldn't do anything again… I just cried…_

"Now that I'm done with him, I'll start with you."

_I'm so useless… Okasan…_

Sakura gently closed her eyes.

_I'll be with you soon… _

_I'm sorry…_

Haseo tried to pull the weapon out but felt a slight thug instead. He pulled harder but it didn't budge.

Instead, he abruptly felt a sharp pain in between his legs. His face distorted into grimacing from the pain, teeth clenched tight and his eyes shot up. Instinctively, he put both his hands on the said part as he backed away slowly, losing hold on the knife.

Sakura could hear a thunderous yelp as Haseo's knees buckled tighter together, he eyes opened. A figure moved to the back of Haseo and hit him squarely on the back of the neck; rendering him unconscious.

The large body fell out from the air and onto the ground with a loud thud.

"You don't deserve them… So I hope you'll grow better ones…"

_That voice…_

Her sobs began to abate as a faint smile graced her pale lips.

_I'm glad he's are still here… That no good, big ego bastard._

The figure stood still for a while, pulling out the knife that was stabbed below his collar bone. He looked at his right palm, his black gloves ripped with blood gushing out of the laceration underneath.

_Luckily I was able to grab the knife in time._

He looked at the wound above his chest, blood flowing out but it was not that deep.

Sasuke stepped over to her slowly; his right hand pressed on the wound on his body.

He knelt down beside her only to be met with an image of a sleeping angel with a mop of pink for hair.

He reached his left hand to caress her cheek, brushing of a few strands of pink off her face. The smell of alcohol radiating from her was prominent to his nose.

She's asleep.

"Drunken-ass girl…"

He went to pick up the bits and pieces of what's left of her Nokia N93 phone as well as her designer handbag.

Searching through the bag, his dark eyes widened with interest as he fished out a small black book and slipped it in his pocket.

He took a glance at her and smirked.

-------------------------

"She's not in the bar too!" Shizune hollered as she ran into the living room, where everyone was now.

This agitated Tsunade even more. She bit her lower lip as her mind wavered to violent images of her dead niece. She shook her head to purge it all out.

_Is she still angry at me? No, she'll come back even if she is angry. There were no other relatives who live in this city anyways._

_Did she get hurt? Was she in an accident?_

All the thoughts racing in Tsunade's mind just got grimmer and grimmer the more she thought about it.

Unable to contain her anxiety, she ordered Shizune to dial Sakura's mobile once more, with fervent hope she'll be able to reach her this time.

Shizune did as she was instructed but took a look at her master's expression before heading into the hall to make the call.

"I've never seen Tsunade-sama so worried or that tensed up before." She muttered to herself.

Holding up the phone to her ear, she drummed her fingers impatiently on the wall.

There was a beep, then, "_The number you have dialed could not be connected. Please try again later_."

Shizune put the phone down roughly as she balled her fist on the wall, her shoulders shaking.

_Sakura, please be safe._

-------------------------

Sasuke paid the taxi driver as he carried the pink beauty in his arms, bridal style. The driver did not question about the blood, wound or even the sleeping girl but drove off into the distance.

Sasuke walked over the sidewalk, hearing her soft moans as she unconsciously snuggles closer against his chest, searching for some warmth from his body.

He stood still a bit when she did that but smirked to himself.

She snored softly, still sound asleep.

Sasuke looked up only to be greeted with the sight of a large mansion.

It was painted white with three-storeys, doors made of beautifully craved solid wood and rectangular-shaped vinyl window.

He walked along a stone path that cut across the once, he would guess, beautiful garden of flowers that leads towards the main door of the mansion.

(**A/N**: Don't forget, it's winter and it is yet to snow. So there are no flowers in the garden but Sasuke guess that there were some before winter came.)

He exhaled a breath, as the warm air steamed in front of him. It helped calm his palpitating a bit; the blood from his open wounds began to freeze.

_Damn… It hurts…_

But it didn't matter. Sasuke looked at the load he had in his arms and smiled a bit.

"We're here…" he muttered softly to himself as he reached the door step.

-------------------------

Tsunade sanked into her blue chair in front of the warm fireplace, her head in her palms.

"_I was supposed to protect her…_" she mentally berated herself.

Shizune and the other maids lined up against the walls and exchanged looks with each other.

The German Shepherd knelt low at Tsunade's feet, it's stomach on the carpet.

It cocked its ears slightly, listening until it started sniffing about. Getting up to its feet, it scurried to the door in the hallway and started barking wildly.

Tsunade and her auxiliary staff looked at the canine that started clawing the door.

"What's wrong, boy?" Yukio, one of the maids asked, walking over to the dog. She patted its head to calm it down but it kept barking, baring its fangs, ears shoot forward like in an attacking stance.

_DING DONG!_ The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yukio announced as she turned the door knob. She swung it open as she screamed.

"Sakura-sama!!!"

And with that the canine pounced onto the brunet's leg and sunk its fangs into his flesh.

"AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Mint!!!"

-------------------------

"So, Sasuke, how'd you find this place?" Tsunade said, dressing the wound on his right hand.

"I used this…" He said, pulling out a little black book from this pocket.

"You used her address book."

"Hn." Goes his oh-so infamous reply. "Most ladies carry one around, so I searched her handbag."

Shizune was bandaging his left shoulder as the dog, Mint, was still growling at him. He gave it a bored look. Mint snorted loudly.

"Well, I apologize about Mint… He was trained to protect and guard the house."

"Hn." He nodded, glaring at the dog. Mint barked back as if he was victorious for biting Sasuke's leg. _Oh, you haven't won yet, mutt!_

But then he looked at the leather couch where the pink haired girl was sleeping dressed in fresh new clothes.

He too was already changed into a pair of white trousers and a black shirt lay beside him as his wounds were being treated.

"Hah! Finished!" Shizune declared triumph as Tsunade just sighed.

"Thank you very much for bringing Sakura back safely. I'm sorry about all this..." She looked at his bandaged body. "I didn't know she could cause so much trouble."

"Hn. It wasn't that bad." he said in reply. "But..." he continued as he pointed to all the maids that were standing behind where they were sitting. All of them had hearts in their eyes, gossiping and giggling away.

"Ah ha! He's pointing to me!"

"You are so blur, he's so pointing at me."

"You're both wrong! He's obviously checking me out!"

Tsunade sweat dropped. "Girls..." she sighed as she shook her head.

She turned her head towards the window to be greeted with a white storm.

"Yui?" Tsunade called out as Sasuke was putting on his black shirt. A green haired woman stepped out of the line in front of the raven haired man.

"show Sasuke to the guest room."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade with a mouth hung opened. "Huh?"

"It's snowing now... You can't go anywhere in this weather and you don't have the money to afford a room. Besides, you did save my niece." She said simply.

A genuine smile crept onto his perfect face.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room." She said with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

Muttering a 'Thanks' to the sandy haired woman, he slung his bag pack onto his shoulder (his uninjured one) and pocketed his hands, following the maid up the marble stairs.

He took a glance at the sleeping girl before completely disappearing up the stairs.

-------------------------

As Sasuke and Yui reached the door of the guest room, Yui bowed her head at Sasuke. That made him feels a bit awkward.

"Here's your room, Sasuke-sama."

Okay, even more awkward. No one ever called him 'sama' before.

"Thank you and please don't call me 'sama'" He bowed back. Surprisingly, she started fidgeting and told him that it was their duties to bow and address their masters' friends like that.

"I'll feel uncomfortable if you call me that..."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-sa- I mean Sasuke."

"That feels right." he replied as he opened the room door and went in.

The room was quite large, walls painted white with large windows and dark crimson curtains hung over them.

Part of parquet floor was covered with expensive carpets. The king-sized bed was beside the windows, next to the dressing room table with a mirror attached to the wall.

_Wow, not bad. Not bad at all really_. He looked around more with amazement.

_The room looks like a hotel room. I never stayed in a place like this before._

He tossed his bag pack onto the carpeted floor carelessly and threw his back onto the warm, soft bed.

Immediately, he was taken in by a deep, soothing slumber.

-------------------------

Tsunade watched Sakura as she snores soundlessly, stirring a bit as Shizune stepped beside her.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you planning to do with him actually?" she asked out of curiosity.

Tsunade smiled to herself. "Don't worry; I've got something up my sleeves."

* * *

A/N

Phew! Finished!

It's kind of longer than my previous chaps but I planned to speed things up a bit. This chapter was originally longer and consisted of two chapters but I got impatient. Haha! Another cliffhanger!

Lol. I'm sure you all thought Sasuke was going to die. ;P

Yes, I smile at reviews! –smiles-

And please critique! I really need to know what you all think of this fic.

P.S. I'm real sorry for the delay for 'Beast Within', temporary hiatus as I am officially having a writer's block for that fic but check it out as well.

Anyways, again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Stay tuned :)


End file.
